


Material Attachments

by Hawkeye221b



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Because fuck canon, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Gay Sirius Black, Ghosts, JK Rowling who's she, Lily and James are ghosts, Multi, Remus Lupin Lives, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black Lives, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin Raise Harry Potter, The Marauder's Map, The Marauders - Freeform, We ignore canon, responsible Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkeye221b/pseuds/Hawkeye221b
Summary: "It is those with ‘unfinished business’, whether in the form of fear, guilt, regrets or overt attachment to the material world who refuse to move on to the next dimension.”Lily and James Potter have an overt attachment to the material world alright- the need to protect their infant son Harry.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 13
Kudos: 118





	1. October 31st

**Author's Note:**

> According to JK Herself, a ghost is someone who has "unfinished business’, whether in the form of fear, guilt, regrets or overt attachment to the material world who refuse to move on to the next dimension.”  
> AKA: I think the need to protect your child from a murderer is a damn good reason for Lily and James to become ghosts and help raise their son.

Lily and James Potter of Godric’s Hollow were anything but an ordinary couple, with an ordinary family. Lily and James Potter were, in fact, a witch and wizard, with their own very special little boy named Harry. The Potters were a happy family living in a time of warfare and loss… and according to Albus Dumbledore, a man both Lily and James trusted tremendously, the man who caused so much destruction and heartbreak was looking for their son.

Dumbledore said Harry was destined to defeat the man, for that was all he was, and had asked the family to hide away from the war efforts. For the sake of their son, Lily and James had agreed, hiding away in Godric’s Hollow. James, ever the protective man he had grown to become, had insisted they use his friend Peter as their secret keeper. He and the rest of the wizarding world knew how close he was to Sirius Black, his childhood friend… Peter would have been the better alternative, if he could remain hidden… and by the events unfolding at the exact moment our story starts, it looked like Peter could not. The front door to the little cottage they were residing in burst open and a dark figure crossed the threshold as James leapt into action, calling over his shoulder, where his wife and son were.

“Lily, take Harry and go! It’s him! Go, run! I’ll hold him off!”

James, however, was unarmed, and against a very powerful dark wizard. The odds were not in the Potter family’s favor… but it didn’t matter to James, who acted without hesitation and without care; the only thought in his mind was to defend his family for as long as he could. It was a primal need to protect, and as James Potter rushed forwards, fist raised, he’d never felt so alive as his world went dark after a bright flash of green light. His last thought was of Harry and Lily.

The next thing James knew, he was opening his eyes to a dark sky above him. James looked around in stunned silence, absolutely certain he had been hit by the killing curse. James vaguely recognized his surroundings as his home, and once it registered, he scrambled to where Lily and Harry were meant to be. James was too focused on finding his family that he didn’t notice how cold he was, or how he didn’t physically affect any of the rubble around him… or that his body was left behind him as he moved onwards. As James ascended to where Harrys room was, he prepared himself for the worst… only to hear sobbing as he drew closer… Lily’s sobbing, to be more precise. James rushed himself to the top and saw, in silent horror, his wife, sobbing over the remains of an empty crib, her figure a ghostly white as her body lay motionless.

“Lily…”

The woman looked up in shock and, upon meeting James’ eyes, began her sobbing anew.

“Harry’s gone… I don’t know where he is…”

James felt numb as he crossed to where Lily was, and simply moved to hold her, the corpse of another catching his eye… whatever had happened, The Dark Lord hadn’t gotten out unscathed… and that brought comfort to him. Lily held onto her husband tightly…they had no idea how much time had passed, but their home was destroyed and their son gone.

“Lily… hey, Lily… it’ll be okay. Someone from the Order must have come to get him… We just… we just got to find Padfoot! We just need to find him and… and Harry. Everything will be okay…”

James let Lily cry as he held her and by the time the sun was beginning to rise, Lily was calming herself, and the two could asses their situation.

“We’re ghosts…”

Lily nodded at her husband’s obvious statement, looking heavily troubled as she spoke.

“We’re ghosts in the rubble of our own home, with our bodies and... _his_ body. And Harry is gone… how could he know where we were?”

James scowled at Lily’s question… with the charms and lengths they’d gone to in order to protect their son, there was only one way he _could have_ known.

“Peter. That lying, dirty rotten, good for nothing **_rat!_** He sold us out, I know it! Padfoot would _never_ … and Peter was the only one who really _knew…_ We made sure!”

If James could tremble with rage, he would be, though his face and voice said it all… he wasn’t just angry at Peter Pettigrew… James Potter was heartbroken, because he had trusted the man.

“James.”

Lily’s soft voice drew James’ attention from his burning anger as he looked to her ghostly form.

“We need to split up. You need to find Sirius before he does something rash.”

James huffed slightly and frowned, crossing his arms slightly.

“And where will _you_ go?”

James watched as Lily’s face grew solemn and sure… a look James had never seen before and it sent shivers down his spine as the woman spoke.

“Hogwarts. I’m going to have a _chat_ with Dumbledore… and then I’m _getting our son._ ”

“Lily… we’re ghosts! How are we supposed to take care of him now?”

Lily shot James a look that made him clamp his mouth shut instantly, as he felt himself freeze with fear.

“Sirius is his godfather, and so is Remus. We’ll get Harry to them and figure it out from there. Now go find Sirius before he does something moronic like try to fight Peter… we’ll handle _that_ once we know Harry will be safe. **I’m** going to find our son.”

And with that, James watched as Lily disappeared in a gust of pale must, and he shook his head, momentarily wondering how she had done such a feat before closing his eyes and thinking of his long-time friend… it was just like dissapperating, right?

Lily was right though… Harry came first, and they’d need Padfoot and Moony available to help take care of him… and he’d do no good if the ministry chucked him in Azkaban.


	2. Three Days Later

As it turned out, it was _not_ like dissapperating. James didn’t know much about time in his undead state, but by the time he saw and recognized his friend’s tired and softly sobbing form, the darkened sky was bright and blue. Sirius was slumped over in a shaded alleyway, and he was holding his head in his hands, shaking ever so slightly. The first thing James noticed was the man had neither Harry nor his motorbike, something James knew he prided himself on owning and enchanting. James knew he was heartbroken, and it pained him to have to break his heart more, reaching out to him, not thinking about being a ghost as he spoke.

“Padfoot…”

Sirius whirled around; his eyes wide. The man seemed to stumble for a moment, as if he was unsure of what he was seeing before the icy-cold feeling and apparition before him seemed to click.

“Prongs… Prongs, they… Hagrid took Harry. Said it was Dumbledore’s orders… I tried to… I was going to… _James I’m so sorry.”_

The man was crying even harder now, and James never felt so helpless, knowing he could no longer reach out and comfort his friend. James watched as the defeat in the other man’s eyes slowly turned to rage, and James just _knew_ what he was thinking.

“Sirius… we can’t go after Peter. Not right now.”

Sirius’ head snapped up to look at him, the fire still burning.

“Why not?!”

“Because Harry needs us… he needs _you_ , Padfoot. Lily’s gone off to find where they took him… she’s starting with Dumbledore. We _will_ get him Padfoot, I promise… but Harry has to come first… _please_ …”

James watched as his friend took several, deep breaths, trying to calm himself. He looked so tired already, and he wasn’t sure how long it’d been since he’d seen his friend actually laugh and smile... probably before they joined the war efforts, if James was being honest with himself. Sirius looked around quietly for a few moments before looking at the sky, sighing heavily as he shook his head.

“I gave Hagrid my bike three days ago… I would have gone back for it, but I was trying to find our **_rat_** …”

Sirius paused as he spat out the word, rage contorting his features.

“I was so angry when I figured out what happened… what he did… I was so scared and **_angry_** , I…”

James swore quietly to himself. Three days. It had taken him three days to find Sirius and his _son_ was out there without his family for _three days!_ James frowned as he spoke, doing his best to hold back the anger in his voice.

“C’mon Padfoot… knowing Lily, she’s probably found Harry ages ago and is waiting for us… let’s go.”

“Where are we going to go?”

James gave a tiny smile as he responded, hoping a little bit of humor would bring out the old Padfoot he knew.

“Hogwarts. If Lily’s found Harry, Hogwarts will be the safest place for him… or she’ll be yelling at someone who isn’t one of us for a change.”

Sirius chuckled slightly before nodding, pausing momentarily, looking at his friend, very clearly a ghost, and spoke softly.

“Do… do you remember what we learned growing up? About… ghosts?”

James simply nodded, his voice firm,

“I needed to protect Harry. Make sure he would be okay… I wouldn’t let something like death stop me from looking out for him. Lily’s the same. We… we couldn’t leave when all we knew was that monster was after him…”

Sirius nodded solemly, holding out his hand for the icy touch of his friend.

“To the edge of Hogsmeade… we can walk the rest of the way to the castle. Let’s go find your son.”

**********

Lily had, in fact, managed to find herself at Hogwarts after a bit of trial and error. Granted, she’d gone off without any knowledge of how traveling as a ghost worked, but after the third attempt where she’d accidentally appeared in Gringotts, she had a basic understanding… which is how she found herself gliding through the halls of the castle she once called her school, bellowing for all to hear.

**_“WHERE IS MY SON?! WHERE IS HE?! WHERE. IS. HE?!?!”_ **

Her mantra of demanding gained Lily the effect she desired, as a cacophony of fellow ghosts and Peeves had come to witness the disturbance. Lily didn’t know how much time had passed since she and James had found themselves as ghosts, but she didn’t care. She wanted her son and by god was she going to find him. Lily was beyond angry as she had met dead end after dead end… it was like her son had dropped off the face of the earth and accepting that would _not_ be an option. The poltergeist cackling as she stormed on, wanting to draw as much attention as possible so she could find her son.

_“Itsy Lily is angry!!! Gonna take the headmaster’s head, she is!”_

Lily was vaguely aware of the Bloody Baron hushing the entity, watching with his sad eyes as she stormed through the castle and into the great hall, where the students and teachers were currently feasting, seemingly unaware of the brewing outburst of a very, _very_ angry spirit named Lily Potter.

Time seemed to stop as the head table looked at the gathering of ghosts, confused at the commotion. Every ghost in the castle was gathered around a central figure, and it took them a few moments to understand _who_ was heading this charge… McGonagall was the first to react, standing in shock as her hand moved to cover her mouth, her whisper in the momentary silence carrying across the length of the room.

“Lily….?”

As soon as Lily entered the hall and allowed her presence to sink in, her eyes locked with the old man and, in front of the whole school of children and teachers, Lily let out her final, greatest bellow of all, not caring that her voice was rattling the windows or hourglasses of house points.

**_“ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRICK BRIAN DUMBLEDORE!!!! WHERE. IS. MY. SON?!”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LETTING! LILY! GO! OFF! ON! DUMBLEDORE! IS! MY! JAM!!!


	3. Conversation with the Headmaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or rather, Yelling at Dumbledore because he's an idiot.

If Lily Potter could hex someone, she very well would have done so as Albus Dumbledore tried in vain for the fiftieth time to tell her Harry was safe, despite not telling her _where her son was._

“I assure you Lily, Harry. Is. _Safe._ ”

“That doesn’t answer the _question, **Albus**._ Where the bloody hell did you put my son?! Didn’t you think his _godfather_ would want to care for him?? Or even think about the ramifications of stealing a child that isn’t yours to steal and sending him off to god knows where without consulting someone, or _anyone_ for that matter? No, the high and mighty, “for the greater good” _Dumbledore_ just **_had_** to ferry _my **son**_ off without so much as a second thought!”

Lily was snarling as she spoke, furious at both the man before her and the foolish trust she had in him. Despite his word that, should any harm befall herself and James, Harry would be taken to Sirius or Remus and protected, the man before her had almost instantly gone against their wishes was beyond infuriating. She was so angry at the man for his betrayal and she was angry at herself for putting her trust blindly in the man and by the venom in her voice, that fact was very much clear to him. Still, he spoke with an even and calm tone, which only served to infuriate the woman more.

“Lily, I assure you again that Harry is safe… I took him to his _family_ , far away from the war. It will do him good, to grow up without the fame of “the boy who lived” … he is _safe_ Lily.”

Lily remained still for a few moments before she connected the dots of what Dumbledore had just said… and the sound of her thunderous roar echoed throughout the entire castle, shaking every window and stone to its core.

**_“YOU SENT HIM WHERE?!?!”_**

As much as Lily had trusted the headmaster of Hogwarts in her life, it filled her with a sense of accomplishment and slight joy to see him physically recoil as she continued her tirade, though not nearly as loud as she would have wanted.

“You sent Harry to _Petunia and her god-awful husband???_ ”

“Lily…”

“Don’t you ‘Lily’ _me, **Dumbledore!**_ You sent my son… no, you **_ABANDONED_** my son on my sister’s doorstep without so much as a thought, warning or investigation??”

The older man looked perturbed and slightly offended at this.

“I did write her a letter, explaining everything…”

Lily moved closer to the man, which might have been threatening if she was alive.

“You don’t know the first thing about my _sister!_ And you sure as bloody _fucking hell_ don’t know anything about her husband! I always reached out to her because I remembered what she was like before I came to Hogwarts… I remembered my best friend, but the years have changed and hardened her heart to where she… she…”

Lily’s voice faltered, the painful memories threatening to plague her mind… it was too soon, and it hurt too much to remember what Petunia and Vernon had tried to do when she and James had visited and announced their pregnancy... or what Petunia had said when she stumbled upon Lily visiting the graves of their parents… or anything that her sister had done after she began attending Hogwarts. Lily shook herself as she redirected the anger and hurt she was feeling onto the man once more, glaring at him with all she had.

“I will come back and deal with you properly later… for now, James should be finding Sirius, and we will go find my son and keep him safe.”

“You can’t, Lily…He’s charmed now… so long as he calls the Dursley’s home, he will be safe.”

Lily rushed towards the man in anger, causing him to back away and stumble momentarily as she bellowed.

“Charms be damned, this is _my son!_ I will _not_ let him be raised in a home that will _never_ love him!”

“Lily, even if Harry is to live elsewhere… you and, I am assuming, James, are _dead_ … you cannot care for him as though you would when alive.”

Lily gave him a death glare as she quite literally began looking down on him.

“That is what Sirius and Remus are for. We’re going to be there for him every step of the way, and it will be difficult… but he will be _home._ ”

“Lily, Remus and Sirius can _not_ raise Harry! A boy raised in a home like that…”

Lily growled and, in the moments of her rage, extinguished most, of not all, of the candles adorning the room.

“Why?! Because it’s dead obvious they’ve been dancing around each other for years? Because Sirius can’t get his head out of his ass and actually ask Remus out? Because they’re two men who can’t help loving each other??? Well I do so _love_ to be the one to tell you this, _Albus_ , but I don’t give a flying left buttock who my son’s Godfather loves, or the fact he has two godfathers for this very reason! All I care about is the fact my son will be safe and raised in a home of _love!_ Knowing Petunia and Vernon, they’d rather chuck my baby under some stairs than accept him! You may be a headmaster, but you don’t know the first thing about children, or family! All you care about is “the greater good”, but is it really 'greater' or 'good' if a child suffers something that can and **_will_** be avoided??”

Lily did not want to wait for Dumbledore’s response as she turned towards the door and began gliding towards and through it, not caring for a moment of his responses and excuses… she would have to speak with McGonagal later… Lily only paused outside of the room as she saw two familiar faces, one having a mixture of glee and anger, and the other completely embarrassed and flustered. Lily smiled calmly and looked at their friend, Sirius Black.

“He’s at Privet Drive… The old loon took him to _**Petunia** and her husband!_ The _nerve_ of the man… ‘greater good’ be damned, that family is an absolute nightmare! Harry won’t stand a chance there… We’re going to get him, then we’ll find your husband, Sirius.”

James let out a small laugh as Sirius went beet red, muttering.

“He’s not my husband Lils…”

_“Yet.”_

James supplied helpfully, beginning the trek, or rather glide, through the castle to the outskirts of the castle, where they would be able to dissapperate to Privet Drive, where their son was waiting.


End file.
